The present invention relates to a system for storing information, having a non-volatile memory comprising a plurality of memory locations.
In data processing systems it is frequently necessary to store information also over periods of time during which the system in question is not supplied with operating voltage. For this, in addition to storage by means of buffered readwrite memories, storage by means of so-called non-volatile memories has proven suitable. The maximum number of recordings per memory location is limited in the non-volatile memories presently available. Therefore, non-volatile memories are frequently used in which the information to be stored is recorded one after the other in different memory locations. In this connection it must, however, be made certain that the last data recorded is recovered after the system is again turned on. Finally, assurance must be had that in the event of a failure of the operating voltage during a writing process the last completely written data is considered valid data upon reconnection and is processed further.